Under The Hands Of A Schemer
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Engulfed in the Illusionist's world, Sora doesn't know whether to fight the Organization member or to allow the Schemer to seduce him. Zexra / ZekuSo Yaoi/Lemon M Rated for very graphic sex scene.


Under The Hands of a Schemer

Sora couldn't believe his eyes, he was home…but yet he wasn't, he only stood on the piece of island that he had once stood upon with Riku a year ago when he was merely fourteen years old and had no idea about the adventures he would face in the very near future. He looked around him in shock as he finally noticed that Donald and Goofy, his loyal friends, weren't with him and he summoned the Keyblade in an instant, knowing that when he was holding it, he had never felt so powerful before, he could practically feel the powers from the Keyblade running through his veins as he glanced at his surroundings, purple and black smoke was smearing and swirling around the small bit of island like an inferno of fire, pieces of Destiny Island were floating beside the part he was standing on and yet most of the island was in pieces flying around in the inferno surrounding him, he felt a little frightened, why was he here, was Riku here?

A sound behind immerged behind him and he swung around quickly holding the Keyblade out with a stretched arm, aimed at whoever dared to grace the small island part with their presence.

Sora felt his brilliant blue eyes widen as he recognised the figure cloaked in black, they were definitely an Organization XIII member and he scowled deeply at the figure before him as they continued to saunter towards him, even though the teenager couldn't see their face, they were still menacing to him, he had always been nervous when confronted with any of the Organization members. It was irritating having to always worry about how many potions he would have to keep on him before battling and whenever Donald and Goofy were preoccupied with battling an Organization member, they couldn't stop to give him a boost of life as much as he would have liked them too, because he had always been feeding them life with his potions that he had bought for the standard price of eighty money.

His hand gripped the handle of the Keyblade whilst gritting his teeth as the figure stood a few feet away from him, he didn't feel that threatened by this member as he could quiet easily tell that this member was much shorter and thinner than the other members he had had the misfortune of coming into contact with, but yet something about this member made him nervous at the same time.

"It's nice to finally make your acquaintance," the surprisingly deep voice said and Sora tilted his head as he stared at the small black hole from where the hood had been pulled so far onto his head that you couldn't see the face of the Organization member, "Keyblade Master," the figure finished before he flipped his hood off in a somewhat dramatic motion, revealing a beautifully sculptured face that was half hidden by slate coloured hair, the mans aqua coloured eyes penetrated Sora like knifes and he felt himself flinch a little as he turned his body so he was now facing him properly, he swallowed hard as he placed his other hand on the Keyblade, getting ready to fight.

"And what member are you?" Sora spat angrily as he focused on the small slate haired man who stared at him blankly as if Sora was already boring him.

"I am the Cloaked Schemer," the man replied dryly and folded his strong arms across his chest as he observed the teenager before him, he had to admit that he was an odd looking boy, with that obscenely brown spiky hair, he was surprised that his fellow members hadn't been sliced in half by it, it wasn't just his hair that the man found odd, but it was his clothes too, he hadn't seen anything like it before, the giant trousers stuck out as if the boy would be performing in the circus later on and the shoes he wore on his feet were far too large for the mans liking as he looked down at his own knee length high black, heel-less, boots. They were regular size.

"You're actual name, not your stupid pet name!" Sora yelled and took a step backwards as the man suddenly held his hand out before him as if to summon a weapon, he was just about to wing his Keyblade at the slate haired man but froze in mid swing as he realised the man was merely telling him to be quiet.

"If you would allow me to finish," aqua orbs rolled at the boys impatience and a sigh flew form his pink lips, "Zexion is what I am known as in the Organization," Sora raised his eyebrows at yet another strange name, he couldn't help but notice how ridiculous they were, how many people do you bump into in the 'normal world' called Marluxia or Vexen?

"What the hell do you want?" Sora growled and felt his breath hitch in his throat as a leather clad hand brushed against shoulder, he looked up to see how close Zexion was to his face and backed away quickly, swinging at him with the Keyblade, but his eyes widened as it went straight through him as if he were a ghost.

_What? _Sora stood still in shock for a few minuets, staring at Zexion who was just standing there now completely silent as if he were a living doll and he shook his head out of his trance before he began to swing wildly at him, screaming in anger as every time he swung, it just went straight through Zexion like breath entering air, it had no effect on him.

A chuckled sang from his side and Sora let out a yell as he felt two extremely strong arms capture his waist tightly and firmly, the Zexion he had been fighting and talking with faded in a puff of black smoke, he gasped as he let go of the Keyblade, his arms also trapped by the slate haired man who had pulled Sora around in a half circle so that they had their backs to the Keyblade that was abandoned on the blackened sand on the small piece of island.

"You know," Zexion's voice purred into Sora's ear as one of his hands slipped up the boys chest until his hand was cradling Sora's chin, "I never expected," he gently made Sora move his head to the side so that his neck was exposed, "the Keyblade Master," his mouth neared the flesh, "to be so utterly adorable," his lips placed a single soft, lingering kiss on the side of Sora's neck and Zexion smirked slightly as he felt Sora shudder in his grasp.

"Get your hands off of me!" Sora shouted as he snapped out of whatever daydream Zexion had put him in and began to struggle in his arms, but it hurt, his head was still turned to the side and the arm that was around the front of his stomach had tightened causing him pain.

"So adorable," Zexion whispered as his tongue slowly ran up the side of Sora's neck, a loud whimper bubbled in Sora's throat as he struggled to get out of the mans arms, his eyes flew open as he suddenly heard screaming, his heart hammering like the beak of a psychopathic woodpecker as he saw that the screams belonged to none other than his two best friends, they were burning in a raging fire in the purple and black inferno and he screamed for them, this couldn't be happening, he felt tears stream down his face as he watched them both claw their hands in his direction as if they were trying to grasp his hands.

"Riku!" Sora shouted and cried out in agony as he saw the boy fall and get completely over taken by the flames, "Kairi!" she too fell into the flames, he screamed uncontrollably as his squeezed shut, tears falling like rivers down his cheeks, he couldn't believe it, his friends…were gone.

He stiffened as he heard a deep chuckle flutter into his ears and he spun around in Zexion's arms, rage clearly visible on his face as he moved his hand sharply to summon his Keyblade into his hand, but his hand was quickly grasped by Zexion's.

"That will happen if you don't do as I say," Zexion whispered to him and Sora looked at him with wide eyes, they weren't dead?

"W-what?" Sora stammered as he spun around again, the fire was no longer there and neither were his friends, "but…I saw," he winced and whimpered as Zexion pulled him by his hand up against his body.

"Merely an illusion," Zexion explained simply and Sora felt Zexion's other hand slip to his lower back, his breath was against his neck and Sora swallowed hard as he felt the mans soft pink lips softly brushed his neck again, so soft that Sora barely felt it, it just felt as if a feather as stroked his skin and he arched his head backwards, intending for Zexion to understand that he didn't want this but it sent another signal to the man who now had more flesh to ravish. He put his lips on the boys neck and smiled a little as he felt the pulse on them, his tongue poked out and licked in a long stroke upwards before he allowed his teeth to bite the teen hard on the side of his neck.

Sora yelped and unintentionally arched his back, pressing his body against Zexion's who moaned softly as he bit harder, a trail of scarlet oozing from the bite mark he had made, he pulled away so he could then lick the mark clean.

"You want your friends to be safe," Zexion murmured as he unzipped his long Organization XIII coat and peeled it off of his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor in a heap, Sora nodded as he looked at the man, finally knowing what the organization wore underneath their coats, Zexion was dressed in a tight black shirt and tight black jeans so that they wouldn't become a nuisance underneath the coat, "you want to see them again," Zexion noted and looked at the boy who met his eyes nervously as he nodded. Sora wanted to strangle himself, he was allowing himself to get seduced by an Organization member, for all he knew the living members could all be watching behind the illusion that was swirling around him…if it was an illusion that is, "then be a good boy and allow me to have this chance," Zexion said suddenly serious and if Sora wasn't mistaken, he also heard the sound of saddness in the Nobodies voice, "Keyblade Master, grant me this chance, you may go free afterwards and I shall make sure your friends will be safe," Sora found himself kneeling on the floor in pain as Zexion grabbed his wrist and dug his nails into his skin, "I'll make you anyways," Zexion threatened and Sora grunted in agony as Zexion twisted his arm around his back and he was pushed forcefully onto the floor, his head smacking against the hard sand and fresh tears sprung to his eyes as Zexion straddled him, his face still had no expression which frightened Sora more than anything, he couldn't tell what he was thinking, where as when he had been with Riku or Kairi, he had always been able to tell what they were thinking, but this guy…nothing about him told him what he was thinking, his expression was completely neutral, almost as if he was incapable of emotion.

Zexion raised his eyebrow at the boy, rolling his eyes a little before he unclasped the crown shaped necklace around Sora's neck, tossing it behind him as he roughly pulled Sora's shirt off of him, causing the boy to whimper as it hurt him, he let out a quiet moan as he Zexion began to kiss him harshly on his chest, his long slate fringe tickling Sora's stomach as he kissed his way up Sora's slim body, his neck seemed to be Zexion's favourite body part as he seemed to linger his lips there more than his chest, he then proceeded upwards, his lips finally resting onto Sora's who felt his heart thud hard against his chest, he started to feel a little confused as he allowed Zexion's tongue to slip into his mouth as Zexion's hands held Sora's face in his still gloved hands.

Sora pulled away quickly as he took his a well needed gasp of air and panted as he watched Zexion remove his black shirt slowly, revealing the surprisingly well toned body hidden underneath, he wasn't muscular, but he wasn't extremely skinny either as Sora had earlier thought, he was actually a normal size, he cursed himself as he found his eyes trailing over Zexion's chest and strong arms as the man got onto his knees and unzipped his boots slowly and seductively, his eyes always spying on Sora's reaction, knowing that even though the boy wasn't willing to do this, he was going to enjoy it regardless.

Sora's heart had never been this active before, he was beginning to sweat and panic as Zexion climbed over him until his hands rested either side of the brunette's head, his fingers getting buried in the sand a little bit and he smirked as Sora tried to hide his face with his gloved hands.

"Who would have guessed that the almighty Keyblade Master, would be so shy?" Zexion pondered out loud and Sora looked up at him, his eyes narrowing slightly at the arrogance he had just heard, he was suddenly raising his hips as he gasped loudly, feeling the sweet caress of Zexion's now un gloved hand ghost against his slightly erect dick.

"S-stop!" Sora shouted as he involuntarily thrusted into the bluenette's hand and whined as he heard Zexion chuckle darkly into his ear, his breath brushing down his ear and slightly down his cheek bone.

"You know that's not what you want," Zexion purred and jerked Sora in a rough motion, smirking as a low groan escaped the Keyblade Master's lips, his aqua eyes gleaming as he stopped moving his hand and sat on Sora's stomach again, admiring the boy underneath him for a while as he tried to get his breath back, sweat had formed on his forehead, his brown fringe sticking to it slightly.

"No wonder both of your friends are so infatuated with you," Zexion whispered to himself as pushed Sora's legs up so that they bent as his feet rested on the sand.

Sora stammered as he watched the elder pull both his shoes and his trousers off, his eyes widened as the heat rushed to his face as Zexion's hand skilfully dove for his dick again and he began to stroke very slowly, feeling aroused himself by the low groans a innocent whimpers Sora was unwillingly letting fall out of his mouth uncontrollably.

"Please!" Sora nearly shrieked and Zexion stopped for a moment to gaze up at the boy who was now clinging to him desperately which caused a sly smirk to appear to the elders lips, what had happened to the powerful Keyblade Master because right now the only thing he could see in his eyes was an extremely submissive teenager.

"Please?" Zexion chuckled and jolted a little as he felt Sora's nails dig into his back as his own hand jerked across Sora's still boxer hidden dick.

"You wanted this, so why are you taking so long!" Sora snapped angrily and resisted th urge to sink his teeth into the bare shoulder his face was pressed up against, Sora couldn't believe he was about to admit this, but…Zexion was intoxicating. Everything about him now aroused Sora even more, especially his dark personality.

"I want you to be screaming, I want my chance to be the best chance that has ever happened," Zexion hissed before he forced Sora onto his back again before undoing his belt and shoving his jeans down his slim legs so that both of them were now in there boxers, Sora's were dark green and they used to be baggy before this scenario kicked itself off. Zexion's were black and blue chequered boxers with a clear sign of excitement showing and the sight made Sora place his own hand over his crotch but Zexion slapped it away.

"No touching," he scowled and Sora's eyes flickered with fright, "that's _my _job," he added seductively as he began to suckle on Sora's earlobe, whilst his hands pulled Sora's boxers away allowing his erection to be free and stand proud, becoming cold from the air that was still swirling around them.

"Zexion!" Sora yelled and threw his head back as the bluenette somehow managed to move his mouth from his ear all the way down to the top of his erection where his tongue was playing in the slit, moaning as he tasted the pre cum from the teenager.

"I'm surprised Axel didn't get to do this first," Zexion noted as he thought out loud but Sora didn't hear, he was moaning too loudly to hear anything else as he soon began to thrust slightly into Zexion's mouth.

"_Fuck!_," Sora groaned as he grabbed a hand full of Zexion's hair and pushed on his head, trying to get him to go faster, but Zexion wasn't having any of it and he quickly stopped sucking, his tongue now still and Sora growled in frustration, he was _so _close and he couldn't even cum, _god _how he wanted to, "move god damn it!" he cried and he mentally slapped himself for allowing those words to even leave his lips.

Zexion sniggered causing vibrations to shiver up Sora's length and his body, he stared at the elder who was also looking back at him, his aqua eyes had somehow become softer during the time period.

"I never knew how that the Keyblade Master would be so sexually frustrated that he has to _beg _someone…" Zexion ran his tongue up the side of Sora's dick, "to _suck him off_," Zexion finished before he enveloped Sora in his mouth again and began to bob his head quickly, his hands were stretched out of Sora's stomach so it was more comfortable for him as he hadn't expected such a young boy to be so well endowed.

_Tastes so good _Zexion purred in his mind as his eyes fluttered shut, his tongue twirling around the top before he would go down so he almost had the whole thing in his mouth, eliciting moans from Sora each time.

"I wouldn't have to-" Sora let out a loud moan, "beg if you didn't fucking _stop_!" Sora began to breathe quicker, his heart hammering in his ears as his eyes slammed shut, his hips constantly thrusting into Zexion's mouth, getting faster each time he felt Zexion's tongue dip into his slit.

"Mmmmh," Zexion moaned as he stopped and grinned at Sora who was still thrusting into the air still a little, desperate for release, his small hands nearly reaching his dick before they were captured by Zexion's by the wrist.

"I said-no-touching!" Zexion snapped and Sora nodded as if to apologise and Zexion placed a long wet kiss onto the boys lips, "now, what do you want me to do Keyblade Master?" Zexion said as his eyes narrowed, his lips a mere inch from the brunettes.

Sora whispered something to himself and Zexion rolled his eyes before placing a hand by his own ear and repeated his statement, "what do you want me to do Keyblade Master?" .

"Fuck me," Sora whispered a little louder but Zexion shook his head and put his hand to his ear again, Sora whined ear piercingly frustrated and moaned in desperation as Zexion removed his boxers, revealing the item that Sora had wanted to see when his mind had first started to tell him he was liking this and he rushed forwards, his mouth automatically wrapping around Zexion who was shocked by his actions and moaned erotically as Sora began to bob his head quickly, almost as if he was an expert.

"Sora!" Zexion grunted as the boys raked his nails down the front of Zexion's chest.

"Fuck me," Sora snarled as he eventually pulled away, Zexion's hand tangled in his brown spikes.

Zexion smiled a little as he pushed Sora onto his back again so he was pressed into the sand and he spread his legs apart, nearly groaning just from the sight of him and he stuck two fingers into Sora's mouth who gladly began to suck on them, moaning cutely as he held the mans arm in both hands whilst he coated Zexion's fingers with his saliva.

"In they go," Zexion sang to himself as he pulled his fingers out of Sora's mouth and straight into the ring of muscle that was just begging to be played with.

"Nahhh!" Sora cried and put his hands over his mouth, not realising that it would hurt that much, and he shuddered once he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"You're all done," Zexion exclaimed and Sora removed his hands from his mouth and placed them tightly around Zexion's shoulders as the man was now supporting his weight above him, he kissed Sora deeply before he entered him with an almighty thrust, the teenager squealing into his mouth as his nails cut into his skin as he tried to adjust and relax to reduce the pain.

As soon as he saw Sora's face relax a little, Zexion began to move his hips swiftly in and out of the boy, moaning at how tight he was and how he could feel every inch of himself slipping in and out of him.

_Riku, Kairi, I hope you never find out what I did to keep you safe. _Sora thought shamefully as he let out a loud groan as he moved his hips to match Zexion's hard and fast pace, his thoughts kept on zoning in and zoning out, Zexion was just so…_good_.

"Z-Zexion!" Sora panted as Zexion hit something inside of him that made his body shiver and heat up dramatically, he arched his back and threw his head to the side, mouth wide open with explicates and moans echoing from it.

Zexion's eyes were alive with pleasure as he eyed the neck now exposed to him and his lips dived onto it, smothering it in little kisses, sucks and bites as he thrusted quicker into Sora's backside.

"Fuck," Zexion grunted as he felt a warm sticky substance splash onto his chest and he looked up to see the look on Sora's face, he went wide eyed as he came at that moment, slightly embarrassed that just his face made him reach his end.

Sora panted and shook as Zexion pulled out of him, he watched as the elder got up, breathing heavily, and got changed back into his clothes, although he knew that this was just to protect his friends, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that he would never have this again with Zexion.

"I can die in ecstasy now," Zexion whispered to himself, knowing that he would soon be leaving both the Organization and the world very soon, he zipped up his Organization coat and turned to Sora who was struggling to sort his trousers out, "you're friends will be safe now, Keyblade Master," he said harshly and lifted his hand to summon a dark corridor, a large black and purple swirling circle appeared in front of Zexion and he turned one last time to see Sora, who was staring at him somewhat sadly which made Zexion realise the nervous feeling he felt, was actually guilt for using Sora for his last chance of release, he gave him a large genuine smile of a 'thank you' before he disappeared into the dark corridor, leaving Sora on the small piece of island that soon faded in square shapes back into Hollow Bastion where he found himself laying in a small comfortable bed, with his friends Donald, Goofy, Leon, Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie standing around him looking relieved their friend had returned to them.

**Authors Note**

**Review are very much adored here, please, please, please, leave me reviews.**

**Ah It feels good to introduce this pairing a bit more, I adore the pairing of Zexion and Sora and I hope that when people either read this or any other Soxion fanfic, that they become fans too ^_^.**


End file.
